Talk:News and Announcements/@comment-190.139.223.161-20140102151604/@comment-5395153-20140103174619
I didn't realise there was an item editor :S. I used Notepad and an XCR editor to open Items.xcr (found within Warlords Battlecry III\English), extracted Items.xml and then opened it with Notepad. After I made changes I imported Items.xml back into the Items.xcr file. Most things in the Items.xml file should be self explanatory but there are a couple of things you may need to look at: the Cast Spell parameter uses the Spell ID numbers found in Spells.txt (in the same folder) and the Hero Skill ID numbers are as follows (this is a copy from the Data.txt file used with DalGurak's Unit Editor): // Skills #skill "None" "0" $Int #skill "Ferocity" "1" $Int #skill "Constitution" "2" $Int #skill "Regeneration" "3" $Int #skill "Running" "4" $Int #skill "Lore" "5" $Int #skill "Energy" "6" $Int #skill "Ritual" "7" $Int #skill "Leadership" "8" $Int #skill "Merchant" "9" $Int #skill "Healing Magic" "10" $Int #skill "Summoning Magic" "11" $Int #skill "Nature Magic" "12" $Int #skill "Illusion Magic" "13" $Int #skill "Necromancy" "14" $Int #skill "Pyromancy" "15" $Int #skill "Alchemy" "16" $Int #skill "Rune Magic" "17" $Int #skill "Ice Magic" "18" $Int #skill "Chaos Magic" "19" $Int #skill "Poison Magic" "20" $Int #skill "Divin. Magic" "21" $Int #skill "Arcane Magic" "22" $Int #skill "Armorer" "23" $Int #skill "Warding" "24" $Int #skill "Magic Resist." "25" $Int #skill "Elem. Resist." "26" $Int #skill "Fire Resist." "27" $Int #skill "Cold Resist." "28" $Int #skill "Elec. Resist" "29" $Int #skill "Scales" "30" $Int #skill "Invulnerability" "31" $Int #skill "Thick Hide" "32" $Int #skill "Weapon Master" "33" $Int #skill "Mighty Blow" "34" $Int #skill "Manslayer" "35" $Int #skill "Deathslayer" "36" $Int #skill "Dragonslayer" "37" $Int #skill "Daemon Slayer" "38" $Int #skill "Dwarf Slayer" "39" $Int #skill "Elf Slayer" "40" $Int #skill "Orc Slayer" "41" $Int #skill "Ignore Armour" "42" $Int #skill "Smite Good" "43" $Int #skill "Smite Evil" "44" $Int #skill "Reave" "45" $Int #skill "Demolition" "46" $Int #skill "Serpent Slayer" "47" $Int #skill "Beast Slayer" "48" $Int #skill "Bull Slayer" "49" $Int #skill "Trample" "50" $Int #skill "Assassin" "51" $Int #skill "Leech" "52" $Int #skill "Vampirism" "53" $Int #skill "Shadow Str." "54" $Int #skill "Wealth" "55" $Int #skill "Quarrying" "56" $Int #skill "Smelting" "57" $Int #skill "Gemcutting" "58" $Int #skill "Trade" "59" $Int #skill "Elcors Aura" "60" $Int #skill "Life Rune" "61" $Int #skill "Forest Rune" "62" $Int #skill "Sky Rune" "63" $Int #skill "Death Rune" "64" $Int #skill "Arcane Rune" "65" $Int #skill "Engineer" "66" $Int #skill "Knight Lord" "67" $Int #skill "Dwarf Lord" "68" $Int #skill "Skull Lord" "69" $Int #skill "Horse Lord" "70" $Int #skill "Horned Lord" "71" $Int #skill "Orc Lord" "72" $Int #skill "High Lord" "73" $Int #skill "Forest Lord" "74" $Int #skill "Dark Lord" "75" $Int #skill "Dream Lord" "76" $Int #skill "Siege Lord" "77" $Int #skill "Daemon Lord" "78" $Int #skill "Imperial Lord" "79" $Int #skill "Plague Lord" "80" $Int #skill "Scorpion Lord" "81" $Int #skill "Serpent Lord" "82" $Int #skill "Barbarian King" "83" $Int #skill "Taming" "84" $Int #skill "Undead Legion" "85" $Int #skill "Guild Master" "86" $Int #skill "Brewmaster" "87" $Int #skill "Knight Protector" "88" $Int #skill "Guardian Oak" "89" $Int #skill "Runic Lore" "90" $Int #skill "Elem. Lore" "91" $Int #skill "Mage King" "92" $Int #skill "Memories" "93" $Int #skill "Gate" "94" $Int #skill "Potion Master" "95" $Int #skill "Dragon Master" "96" $Int #skill "All-Seeing Eye" "97" $Int #skill "Slime Master" "98" $Int #skill "Golem Master" "99" $Int #skill "Griffon Master" "100" $Int #skill "Contamination" "101" $Int #skill "Swiftness" "102" $Int #skill "Fire Missile" "103" $Int #skill "Time Magic" "104" $Int #skill "Thievery" "105" $Int #skill "Diplomacy" "106" $Int Hope this helps :).